Carma
by Larme Delamort
Summary: De madrugada, em um bar, Kyo descobre que a justiça humana, assim como os seres humanos, é cheia de falhas. Mas a vida tem sua própria maneira de balancear o bem e o mal. Carma. [UA] [Kyo x Tohru] [One shot]


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sumário: **De madrugada, em um bar, Kyo descobre que a justiça humana, assim como os seres humanos, é cheia de falhas. Mas a vida tem sua própria maneira de balancear o bem e o mal. Carma. (Kyo x Tohru) (One shot)

* * *

**Carma**

_por Delamort_

Entrou no bar discretamente, caminhando silencioso para uma mesinha afastada, num canto. Parecia que não queria ser notado.

O clima era ameno; o bar localizado numa rua tranqüila; pouquíssimas pessoas ali, à 1h da manhã de uma terça-feira.

Impossível não ser notado. Ainda mais com um cabelo laranja tão incomum.

Atrás do balcão, eu observava com curiosidade. De início, pensei que era algum tipo de delinqüente, pela camisa preta, calça jeans rasgada e um jeito misterioso e amedrontador.

Ele olhava pela janela, observando a rua vazia com uma cara fechada. Mas os olhos denunciavam; não era raiva, irritação, ou algo assim o que ele sentia. Era tristeza. Foi por isso que resolvi me aproximar. Não faria mal nenhum tentar conversar com alguém, pra variar.

Peguei um copo e o enchi com suco de laranja – não fazia idéia da preferência dele, mas aquela era a bebida não-alcoólica mais pedida. Caminhei até sua mesa e coloquei o copo na sua frente. Ele virou-se imediatamente e acompanhou-me com um olhar intimidador enquanto eu sentava em sua mesa.

- Não pedi isso. – sua voz era rude.

- É por conta da casa. – eu respondi, com um sorriso sincero.

- Por quê? Está envenenado? – resposta imediata, sem pestanejar. Sim, ele estava determinado a não aceitar.

Deixei minha cabeça pender levemente para o lado e continuei sorrindo.

- Consciência pesada?

Alguma coisa brilhou em seu olhar; rápido demais para ser reconhecida. Ele virou o rosto novamente para a janela, sem nem fazer menção de tocar no copo. Dei de ombros e tomei um gole.

- Meu nome é Tohru.

Ele soltou um "Hm", sem se mover. Mas isso não me abalou. Depois de anos trabalhando naquele bar, já aprendera a lidar com pessoas. Tipos como aquele jovem eram comuns; pessoas que chegavam ali com alguma preocupação ou frustração e queriam alguém para conversar, mas nunca admitiriam; pelo menos, não de cara. Era só dar tempo ao tempo que eles começavam a falar de seus problemas.

- Kyo. – depois de alguns minutos, ele respondeu numa voz baixa e clara.

Olhei para ele, curiosa. Ele também olhava para mim; naquele momento, parecia tão francamente vulnerável que me preocupou.

- Você tem o costume de ficar em bares, em dias de semana, à 1h da manhã? – sorri, fracamente. De alguma forma, senti que sorri demais seria um desrespeito à tristeza dele.

- Não, mas... – ele deu de ombros. – Tive vontade hoje.

Por alguma razão, não soube o que responder; um estranho silêncio prolongou-se enquanto eu procurava alguma coisa pra dizer. Para a minha sorte, ele continuou:

- Sabe, eu sou um Inspetor da polícia local. E eu sabia dos riscos quando entrei, sabia que a morte estaria um passo mais perto quando eu me tornasse inspetor. – ele deu um leve suspiro, abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o lado. – E é claro que eu sabia que investigar crimes significava lidar com criminosos, eventualmente. – ele terminou, falando mais consigo mesmo do que comigo.

Ele calou-se; eu percebi que a situação era um pouco mais séria. Aquele não era simplesmente um caso de alguém que descobriu que a mulher o traía. Inclinei-me em direção a ele e perguntei numa voz baixa e preocupada:

- O que aconteceu hoje?

A pergunta pairou no ar, pesada, ecoando, como um mau agouro.

Ele inclinou-se também e encarou-me; seus olhos aprofundavam-se nos meus. Conhecia aquele olhar; ele procurava algum sinal, algo que o dissesse que ele poderia – ou não – confiar em mim. Já recebera aquele olhar antes – muitas vezes. Mas nenhum deles nunca me fizera arrepiar.

- Eu o matei.

Meus olhos se arregalaram; certamente não era isso que eu esperava ouvir. Imediatamente, ele assumiu uma posição defensiva, cruzou os braços e inclinou-se para trás; seus olhos tornaram-se desafiadores, como se esperassem que eu me afastasse com medo.

No entanto, contra as minhas próprias expectativas, eu fiquei ali. Assumi uma expressão mais calma.

- Quem?

A pergunta pareceu relaxar sua atitude. Desviou o olhar para a janela; ele tentava esconder, e eu percebia claramente que ele sentia-se culpado.

- O assassino que estávamos perseguindo há dois meses. Conseguimos prendê-lo numa armadilha hoje; no entanto... Ele escolheu a morte ao invés da rendição.

Inclinou-se novamente para frente e olhou diretamente para mim, seus olhos transbordavam ansiedade, sua voz desculpava-se e pedia perdão.

- Eu tive que atirar, você entende? Como eu poderia deixar um assassino tão perigoso escapar depois de chegar tão perto de prendê-lo? Eu não queria matá-lo, mas não tem jeito: no calor do momento, com um alvo em movimento, não tem como mirar propriamente.

Segurei suas mãos; estavam geladas e suadas. Tremiam levemente. Em tão pouco tempo, aquela postura fechada e confiante desabara. Na minha frente, havia apenas um jovem angustiado, perdido, em busca de perdão vindo de outra pessoa. Porque ele não conseguiria perdoar-se.

- Você entrou para a polícia porque acredita na justiça, não é? Porque acredita que o mal deve ser punido e o bem deve ser protegido.

- É claro...

- Mas a justiça humana, assim como o próprio ser humano, é cheia de falhas. Por mais que haja boas intenções, não existe nem na polícia, nem nos tribunais, nem em nenhum outro lugar, nada que possa ser chamado de justiça verdadeira.

Ele pareceu confuso; com certeza, nada do que eu havia dito era o que ele esperava ouvir. E ele nem mesmo sabia se eu estava tentando consolá-lo ou repreendê-lo. Sorri internamente.

- Então, você não acredita na justiça? Acha que tudo o que fazemos é bobagem, perda de tempo? Que devemos simplesmente deixar os bandidos soltos pelo mundo? – sua voz aumentou um pouco; ele estava perdido.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer. – suspirei e sorri. Melhor tentar uma abordagem diferente. – Olha, eu sei o que você está pensando. Que mesmo que aquele cara tivesse matado alguém, não é por isso que ele merecia morrer. Por mais que ele fosse um criminoso, ele ainda era um ser humano, e você tirou a vida dele.

Fiz uma pausa. Ele ainda me olhava, esperando.

- Você se transformou nele, não é? – sussurrei.

Ele fechou os olhos e retraiu-se, como se tivesse sido golpeado.

- Mas não é verdade. – continuei em um sussurro – Veja bem, a vida tem sua própria maneira de fazer justiça. Uma justiça que não pode ser contestada, e que nunca está errada. Independente dos nossos conceitos humanos de bem e mal, certo e errado.

- O que quer dizer? – parecia ainda um pouco incerto.

- Quero dizer que você tem que se perdoar e aceitar. Já ouviu falar de "Para cada ação, existe uma reação, de mesma intensidade"? – ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Então. Não cabe a você decidir se fez alguma coisa boa ou ruim; no momento certo, a reação virá. E o melhor que você pode fazer é aceitá-la e aprender com ela. É o que as pessoas chamam de carma.

Vi seu rosto relaxar. Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns momentos; até que ele retirou as mãos das minhas – nem percebi que ainda as estava segurando – e falou, nitidamente mais calmo:

- Você tem razão. – sorri. – Será que foi o destino que me fez vir aqui hoje?

Sorri mais abertamente.

- Provavelmente, foi o meu carma.

Ele sorriu de volta.

* * *

**N/A: **A última resposta ao desafio 140 temas. Tema: Justiça

Descobri que realmente escrevo melhor sobre a pressão de um prazo de entrega XD

A idéia surgiu quase do nada: eu estava à beira do desespero, quando peguei um rascunho de menos de 100 palavras, há muito abandonado no word, e isso surgiu. /o/

Achei muito fofo, e não ficou tão dramático assim :P

Delamort.


End file.
